


Sleeping In

by Obsimpsed



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22860442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsimpsed/pseuds/Obsimpsed
Summary: It's an early morning on a day off work. Burns×Smithers (established relationship). Just a short fluff thing I wrote.
Relationships: Charles Montgomery Burns/Waylon Smithers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Sleeping In

Burns lowered his newspaper and looked to his right. Beside him lay his assistant and newfound lover, out like a light and snoring. Burns let out an amused snort at the sight. Smithers was asleep on his stomach, face planted into his red satin pillow. His hair was a mess, his side of the bed was a mess, really just the man himself was a mess. He looked far from graceful, but he had to admit he found it charming. Smithers seemed so peaceful in his sleep, so tranquil, and shared the mood with everything else in the room. Burns was pretty sure he could see a bit of drool leaking from his mouth.

It was like 10ish in the morning on a Saturday and Smithers was making the most of his time sleeping in. Even on off-days Burns could never see himself sleeping late. He woke up at the strike of dawn every day. He had a regimen and he wasn't about to start breaking it now, no matter how tantalizing the idea of saying 'to hell with it' and curling back up next to Smithers and falling asleep in his warmth and comfort sounded. Although, now that the thought had entered his brain, it was all he wanted to do. 

He eyed Smithers' hand, jutting out from where the rest of him was, pointing towards him as if it were offering itself up for him to take. Burns slowly crept his own hand over to it and -carefully as so not to wake him- pulled it onto his lap. Smithers shifted in his sleep, groaning and curling himself into a tighter ball. Burns paused before slowly lacing their fingers together and using his free thumb to stroke the back of his hand. He figured this would do for now and turned back to his paper. 

Nothing interesting was ever put on there anymore. He mostly just skimmed through the stories out of habit and the crosswords were still nice. He closes the paper and puts it on his nightstand. He makes to let go of Smithers but finds that he can't. The hand that he had been holding had now curled itself around his fingers, effectively trapping him, unless he planned to leave that hand behind when he left. He wiggled himself out of Smithers' grasp but was quickly trapped again when the same hand moved up to his chest and pushed him back onto the bed. 

His assistant was suddenly on top of him, having pounced on him like a stray cat would it's prey. His attempt to sit up was futile as his assistant smothered him with soft kisses. He figures he must have woken up. He runs his hands along his back, making small noises as Smithers occupied himself with burying his face into his lover's neck and making a trail from his collarbone to his jaw. Burns moved his hands to Smithers shoulders, pulling him off and breaking contact.

"Alright, alright, that's enough you." 

Smithers stuck his tongue out playfully in response but moved without question. He instead just shifted lower, wrapping his arms tightly around Burns' waist and burying his face into his chest. 

"Smithers, let go of me. I'm  _ trying _ to get up." Burns laughed and again tried to pull Smithers off. This time Smithers didn't budge. 

"Smithers!" He called out, still trying to free himself. His assistant just groaned again and held on tighter. 

"Waylon I have things to  _ do _ today!"

It was muffled against his shirt, but he could still make out an 'oh well'. He realized he was just wasting energy trying to fight it so instead he lay there defeated. He runs his fingers through Smithers soft, grey hair. He sighs.

"Ah, I'm stuck here aren't I?" He asked, looking down his chest. His assistant looked back up at him with sleepy eyes.

"Mhm"

**Author's Note:**

> Spoke too soon, eh Burnsie?


End file.
